The Bodyguard
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Kate Beckett, aka Lola Banks, is the award-winning superstar of Hollywood, and her entire life is under threat. After a shooting on the red carpet, Kate's publicist insists on hiring her a bodyguard. Richard Castle, ex-army sniper, is hired to protect her, though Beckett insists that she can take care of herself. AU Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so a lot of you know that this is a prompt from Tumblr (my homeplace) and it's VERY AU and VERY M (in the later chapters) so just be warned. And I'll do my best to keep them in character, but that's a challenge considering what they have to be here, but I'll give it my best shot. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The red carpet is probably the most dazzling and terrifying place one could ever have the misfortune of being. Because whether you're a starlet or somebody who works for a starlet, you constantly have people screaming at you, taking your picture, blinding you with their cameras, and just being an outright pain in the fucking _ass_.

Especially if you're the latter.

Kate forces a smile as she's helped out of her limousine by some faceless bodyguard—not her own; she would never, in a million years, even _think _about hiring some meathead to protect her. She was strong enough to protect herself.

And, despite Gina's constant badgering and worrying, nobody would ever dare hurt her. She was Kate Beckett—or Lola Banks, to her fans. Kate cringed inwardly as she heard them screaming the name at her.

"Lola! Lola, over here! Lola, I love you!"

She groans, remembering the day her mother had insisted she take up a pseudonym to keep away "the crazies" as she called them. Lola had been the first name that popped into her head and her mother had responded with Banks, as a natural progression, of course. Now she was stuck with the moniker, which had lost its appeal after about the first two months. It's been thirteen years now and she still can't be rid of it.

So she just smiles and waves and poses for pictures, the sparkly light blue number swishing around her knees as she struts down the carpet in her sky-high heels, dubbed the Lola pumps—this included any kind of heel of over four inches—her signature look.

Kate forces a smile as they shout the wrong name at her, with Gina right behind her to guide her down the carpet. She spots a friend of hers, Natalie Rhodes, just a couple feet in front of her. Well…not so much a friend as an acquaintance, and not so much an acquaintance as an enemy, though they fake being friends for the sake of the cameras.

Her forced smile grows even bigger as the two lock eyes and greet each other with warm hugs and a kiss on each cheek.

When Natalie leans in, she husks in her ear, "You workin' the pole tonight, Banks?"

"Mmhmm," Kate responds, through clenched teeth, "I'll be sure to say hello as I pass by your street corner." The girls turn and pose for photos, their arms around each other as they pretend to share a joke and laugh, before saying goodbye and moving on.

"Slut," Natalie hisses as Kate walks away.

"Whore," Kate responds, under her breath, but still keeping that dazzling smile.

"Play nice," Gina whispers to her, and Kate rolls her eyes, before grinning at the next camera.

"Please," she huffs under her breath.

People—and photographers—continue to scream her pseudonym at her as she continues down the carpet, moving as quickly as she can towards the entrance of the stadium where the award show—for which she is, thankfully, just an attendee, this year—is being hosted.

As she nears the entrance, however, she hears somebody scream her name—her _real_ name.

"Kate!" they shout, barely audible over the myriad of sounds around them. "Kate Beckett!"

Kate turns just in time to see something flash, but not like a camera—more like a…

"GUN!" somebody shouts and Kate reacts, instantly, tugging Gina's hand as they fall to the ground together, just as there is a resounding gunshot heard and everybody follows their example.

Kate's breathing heavily as she looks up and sees all the people who'd been standing on the other side of the red velvet ropes lying on the floor, their faces twisted in shock and fear. In the middle of it all, she sees a security guard standing, with a few of his comrades around him, holding a smoking gun.

Kate thinks, for an instant, that he must be the original shooter, but then she sees the slumped figure in front of him, his face buried in the ground, blood pouring from a wound on his back and a gun at the end of a horribly twisted and unnaturally bent arm—a gun that is also smoking.

Kate glances around the carpet, looking towards the back wall for a bullet hole, but finding none. Then she sees it and she feels as if she's about to puke.

Natalie Rhodes—her friend/acquaintance/enemy—lying face up on the carpet, her eyes unseeing and a bullet wound between them, blood pooling over her beautiful face.

"Gina, I'm fine!" Kate snaps as Gina checks her over for any wounds, like a bullet hole is bound to appear at any second now. "The bullet didn't even come anywhere near me."

"I know, I know," Gina replies, worriedly, "but physical wounds aren't all I'm worried about. How are you, mentally? Emotionally?"

"It's funny that you mention that," she says, "because I have the sudden urge to go out and kill any and all cats I can find. Also, I have a wicked craving for human flesh; can you find me a baby or something to eat?" Gina stares at her, blankly. "I'm _joking_, Gina," Kate groans, rolling her eyes. "Really, I'm fine. Just a little shaken, is all. But I'll be okay."

"Okay?" Gina repeats. "_Okay_?! Somebody tried to shoot you, Kate! And they ended up hitting your best friend instead!"

"Natalie is _not_ my best friend!" Kate replied. "Far from it, in fact; I _hated_ her. You know that!"

"That still doesn't make it any better!" Gina responds. "Somebody tried to kill you and they ended up killing an innocent girl instead."

"Oh, I _highly_ doubt Natalie was innocent," Kate mutters, as she starts pulling her pajamas out of her dresser drawers. The awards show had been, understandably, cancelled and police were now sweeping the area for anything they may have missed, as well as frisking all of the paparazzi at the carpet. Natalie's body had been moved to OCME, where it was to be autopsied, even though everybody knew the COD already.

Now, Kate and Gina sat in Kate's room in her rented Beverly Hills villa. Kate had been all too happy to return to the small home, especially after what had just happened. She'd toed her pumps off the second she stepped in and practically ran to the bedroom, with Gina, her publicist, right on her heels.

Now, as she changes from the Lanie Parish original—designed by her _real _best friend, a high-end fashion designer—in a pair of blue cotton PJ's and argyle socks, Gina berates her about her comment.

"Katherine Beckett!" she admonishes, so much like a mother sometimes. "That was very disrespectful!"

"Like you're an authority on respect?" Kate snarks. "Where's the Gina I know and can barely tolerate? The one who called Natalie a gold-digging hussy just last week?"

"Well _that _Gina seems to have come down with a severe case of PTSD from the fact that the very same starlet has been killed, not five feet from where Gina's _own _starlet was standing!"

"Not to mention that they were aiming for said, starlet," Kate teases, as she dunks her head into her generously-sized bathroom sink and lathers shampoo and conditioner in to help get the sticky hairspray out (she'll take a shower tomorrow).

"Exactly!" Gina exclaims. "_Now _do you believe you need a bodyguard? Or are you still so sure you can take care of yourself?"

"The latter," Kate replies. "_And_ apparently I can take care of you, too. You still haven't thanked me for that, by the way."

"And now I don't think I will," Gina replies, stubbornly. "Not if you're going to be so pigheaded about this whole bodyguard thing."

"G," Kate sighs, "I have three black belts, a handgun that can fit in most of my handbags, and enough mace to blind all of LA; I'll be fine."

"Your ability to hurt an attacker is not my issue here, Kate," Gina replies. "It's the fact that you don't have the armor to keep yourself from getting shot out there, like Natalie. How are you going to protect yourself from that?"

"I did pretty well tonight, didn't I?" Kate replies, smartly.

"But somebody yelled gun," Gina groans. "That's not going to happen all the time. And what if they use a bomb or something else explosive like that? Then what are you going to do?"

"Get a bomb-sniffing dog?" Kate suggests. "Better company than a lousy meathead."

Gina groans. "No," she says, "that's it; I'm hiring you a bodyguard. No arguing," she says as Kate opens her mouth, "I've already decided. I even know the perfect guy."

"Fine," Kate sighs, "but I get to talk to him before you make the hire, and if I don't like him…"

"He's gone," Gina promises, as she dials a number and presses the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she says, into it. "Hi, I need to speak to Richard Castle, please? Yes, I'll hold."

Kate rolls her eyes. _Richard Castle; _sounds like a douche bag, already.

**So….what do you think? REVIEW please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so by special request—and the fact that I'm really eager to introduce my Castle in this story—I am posting a second chapter mere hours after the first. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Richard Edgar Castle—born Richard Alexander Rodgers, c. 1973—first joined the army at age 18, right out of high school. His mother, who'd been a struggling actress at the time, could not afford to pay for college and the debt of unpaid loans would have drowned them, so he forewent college in favor of a military career. He trained for only six months before he was sent into combat as a private. His acute attention to detail made him an asset in the field and it wasn't long before he began to move up in ranks, eventually joining the Special Forces as a trained sniper.

The job wasn't easy for Castle, whose kind heart and loving nature was put to the test the more names he was given—the more faces he saw through the crosshairs—but he completed every mission successfully, and did his duty for his country.

Once, while in the field, blissfully away from any sniper rifles, he was leading his platoon on a routine sweep through a small town in God-knows-where, when they heard something ticking. It took Castle's sharp mind all of two seconds to find out what it was and where it was coming from.

"CLEAR OUT!" he barked at his men, but it was too late. A bomb went off not ten feet from where they were standing, knocking Castle and all the rest off their feet, and sending the entire place into flames.

Castle, thankfully, was relatively unharmed, but the other men in his platoon didn't fare as well. He glanced around quickly, attempting to locate an exit route, and found at least one of his men with his head blown completely off. Castle's stomach lurched, but he fought back the nausea and started looking for his other men, as he radioed in for help.

He found Esposito and Ryan, his closest army buddies and comrades, lying, unconscious but breathing, just a few feet from him and stood, ignoring a shooting pain in his leg as he dragged them out as fast as he could.

Espo had woken up in the middle of the dragging and helped Castle pull Ryan the rest of the way out, despite the pain in his own legs.

"Javi," Castle shouted, once they were outside and they could hear the screams from the village people as they ran around them, you stay here and make sure Ryan's okay. I gotta go check for more survivors!"

Esposito nodded and started attempting to rouse Ryan.

Castle rushed back in, locating at least three of his men in seconds and slapping them awake, before herding them out, injuries and all.

While he did one more sweep, he saw something that near broke his heart. A child—a sweet little girl—was lying, prone, in a far corner, still breathing, and huddled into a tight little ball. Castle rushed over to her, dodging fallen debris and running through the flames to get to her. By the time he reached her, the little girl's eyes were open and she was looking around in abject terror, backing away from him.

"It's okay," Castle coughed, reaching out for her, "I'm here to help you. C'mere, Sweetie." The girl responded in a different language, obviously not understanding him, but her tiny coughs and scared eyes led him to scoop her up and carry her, kicking and screaming, out of the small house.

When they arrived outside, she took big lungfuls of air and began coughing wildly. Castle did his best to help her clear her lungs, but it was no use.

The little girl died in his arms, coughing and wheezing and clutching at his uniform, her eyes pleading with him, and all he could do was hold her.

He won the Purple Heart for that day, for saving most of his men, but at the awards ceremony, nobody even mentioned that little girl. So when his time was up in the army, he received his discharge papers and went back to the States, where he vowed to protect those who could not protect themselves.

Less than a year after joining the army, he met a woman, who was fun and sexy and made him forget about all the atrocities he'd seen. So he married her and they had a beautiful baby girl, with his eyes and her bright red hair and dimpled smile. Alexis, they named her, partly from his given middle name and partly for the meaning, "defender". She was his little angel.

Meredith, his wife, died giving birth, leaving Castle to raise their daughter all on his own, except for his mother, who helped as much as she could.

Before long, however, he started to run out of money and was forced to take a job while his mother took care of Alexis in his absence. He started out working for a small security firm in Manhattan at nights, which extended to days, until he was working full-time as a partner at the firm. Meanwhile, his daughter grew into a young lady, who spent her days behind his desk, doing her homework and reading. Castle watched her and began feeling guilty that she had to spend her life there just to see him.

So he branched out. He got a few loans and started his own small security firm in Lower Manhattan, mostly working for UN officials or private contractors and only working nights so that he could still be with his daughter.

When Alexis graduated early and left for university in DC, he allowed himself to take on more jobs around the country, so long as he was able to call his baby every day. He brought in Ryan and Esposito, who'd both been having hard times of their own—Ryan already had a family started, with little income and Javier was living a modest bachelor's existence.

The three of them built a vast clientele that extended from coast to coast and allowed them to still be in touch with their loved ones. Castle took on the more note-worthy clientele, while Ryan stayed in NYC and Javier moved all around, wherever he was needed.

Together, they made a pretty good name for themselves.

Now, Castle stands in front of one of many small rented villas in Beverly Hills, with a name and an address scrawled on the paper in his hands. An old friend of his, Gina, had called, asking for a personal favor for a client of hers.

Katherine Beckett, also known as Lola Banks, had been shot at just days prior and one of her fellow movie stars had been killed, shot right between the eyes. The shooter had been taken down almost immediately, but Gina anticipates more to come and wants to make sure that Miss Beckett was safe and sound before she'll let her go out again, despite Miss Beckett's protests.

Usually, Castle wouldn't take such high-profile cases, but Gina is one of his dearest friends and he would do almost anything for her. And it doesn't hurt that the payment she promised is well above what he would usually charge. If Alexis weren't on scholarship, he would probably use it to pay for her schooling.

But maybe he'll just use it for a new apartment, instead. Or a Ferrari…he'd like a nice cherry red Ferrari.

Castle takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the door, the soles of his boots crunching in the gravel of the driveway. He's heard a lot about Lola Banks, but he's not exactly sure how much of it is actually true, or just rumored. From what he's heard, she's gorgeous, smart, funny…and a little slutty, if the string of boyfriends is anything to go by. But that might just be her party-girl image. Gina had already explained to her that things aren't always as they seem in the tabloids and that he'd actually have to meet her to know what Lola Banks is really like. Or Katherine Beckett, he supposes.

He steps onto the walkway and makes his way to the door, knocking twice, firmly, and waiting.

When the door opens, he smiles at his old friend.

"Gina!" he greets, opening his arms. Gina grins at him and leans into to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Richard Castle," she replies, "long-time, no see."

"Not since Ella Child," Rick replies, remembering. "I hear she's doing well in Rehab." Gina nods.

"She called me just yesterday," she informs him, "said to say hello."

"Tell her hey from me next time you talk to her?" Castle requests and Gina nods, inviting him inside.

The villa is relatively small, but still bigger than the small two-bedroom he has back in Manhattan. He estimates this is a three bed, two bath kind of thing and nods his head in approval. It's a rental, but Miss Beckett has obviously added a couple of touches to the house; a couple of paintings, a bookshelf, a LAY-Z Boy recliner that doesn't quite fit in with the décor. He likes her taste.

"Kate will be right out," Gina says, walking him into the living room, "but in the meantime, would you like some coffee or something to drink?"

"Coffee sounds great, thanks," Castle says, politely, sinking into the leather sofa. It's a little too soft for his taste, but he doesn't say anything.

Gina returns with his coffee and he thanks her, allowing her to take a seat next to him. They settle into easy conversation as they wait for Kate to come out. Finally, after ten minutes, Gina stands and walks towards the hallway.

"Hey, Diva!" she shouts. "Come out, already! Your bodyguard's here!"

"I'll be right out!" Kate calls back. "Hold your horses!"

_New York accent_, Castle thinks. _No bridge and tunnel though, so…Manhattan?_

Gina rolls her eyes at him and he smiles, shrugging. It's not the first Diva he's ever worked for.

Another minute passes before he hears soft padding footsteps and a young woman appears, about ten years his junior, with her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a Henley and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, her bare, purple toenail-painted feet sinking into the white carpeting, and the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes staring back at him, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow arched at him.

"Nice to meet you," she says, "my name is Kate Beckett."

**REVIEWS!**

**Also, I'm sorry if all the army stuff is horribly inaccurate but I really do not know much about it or the ranks. All I know is the Purple Heart stuff and that's only because of TV and War movies. Again, really sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really glad so many of you like this! Enjoy chapter three!**

Chapter Three

Kate studies the man in front of her, sizing him up from head to toe.

Full head of wavy brown hair, couple of wrinkles on his forehead and under his cheeks, slight stubble on his cheeks, bright blue eyes, a wry grin.

Broad shoulders, slightly tanned skin, casual dresser—button-down shirt, worn jeans, and boots—but nice, tall, and handsome…in a rugged way. He didn't really look like the kind of guy who'd be in the army. Rather, he looks like the kind of guy that she'd meet on a movie set, who'd be trying to get into her pants.

Or she'd be trying to get into his.

Suddenly, Kate feels under-dressed, wearing only and old t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, no makeup and her hair a mess. But the guy doesn't seem to notice—or care. He just continues to give her that warm smile and offers his hand in greeting.

"Miss Beckett," he says, his voice deep and smoky, making Kate's spine tingle. She hasn't had that kind of reaction in what seems like years. Interesting.

Kate shakes his hand. "Hi," she replies, "Richard Castle?" The man nods, gives her a friendly grin. "Nice name," she comments.

Castle laughs. "Thank you," he says, "picked it out, myself. Well, the first name; not the last one."

"You had your name changed?" Kate asks. "Why?"

Castle shakes his head. "That's a story for another time," he says. "But, now, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Beckett—or, should I say, Miss Banks?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "You can call me Kate," she says.

Castle nods. "And you can call me Castle."

"Deal," Kate says, offering him a small smile. Castle's heart jumps in his chest at the small gesture. "Would you like to sit?" she asks him, gesturing towards the living room. Castle nods, leading her in and waits for her and Gina to take their seats before taking his own.

"So Gina tells me you're ex-army," Kate begins.

Castle nods. "Served five years, from when I was eighteen."

Kate nods. "Sounds pretty exciting," she comments.

Castle shrugs. "It had its moments; I'm glad I'm out, though. Gives me more time to focus on my family."

Kate's eyes flit to his left hand; no ring.

"You're married?" she asks.

Castle shakes his head. "Widowed. I've got a daughter in college."

_College_? He doesn't look _that _old.

The surprise must register on her face because Castle then laughs. "Alexis is sixteen," he informs her, "but she's a prodigy. Finished high school two years early and got a scholarship to pretty much every school in the country."

"Impressive," Kate says, "which one did she pick?"

"Georgetown, for Pathology," Castle says, proudly. "She's hoping to become an ME."

Kate nods. "Good profession," she says. He nods.

"So," Gina interrupts, "about why you're here…"

"Oh, yes," Castle says, remembering his original mission. "I've read the file," he turns to Kate, "you've been under attack?"

"Not exactly," Kate begins, but Gina cuts her off.

"_Yes_," she says, giving Kate a pointed glare, "_exactly._ Somebody shot and killed one of Kate's colleagues, Natalie—"

"Rhodes," Castle finishes for her, nodding. "I know. I worked with Natalie back when she was just a model. My guys used to escort her and her paranoid mother around New York City."

"Ugh," Gina groans, "Gail Rhodes is the _worst._ Which reminds me, I have to send her a wreath for her loss."

Kate snorts, rolling her eyes. Castle just shakes his head. "_Anyway_," he says, "our gig with Nat lasted about six months, so I got to know her very well. She was a…complicated person."

"You mean a nasty whore?" Kate asks, acidly.

"Katherine Beckett!" Gina exclaims.

Castle laughs. "I take it you two weren't exactly _friends_?"

Kate shakes her head. "Not in the least," she says, rolling her eyes. "But, for the cameras, we were the best of friends. Had to be; we had at least four movies together."

"Ah, yes," Castle remembers, "the Horror House trilogy and _Moonshine_; classics."

Kate laughs. "Well, that's one way to put it," she says.

"Come on," Castle insists, "you were great as Molly Moonshine! _And _Stana Sterling…until you were thrown off that balcony in the third Horror House."

"Yeah," Kate snorted, "by _Natalie's _character!"

"Either way," Gina says, exasperatedly, "Nat's death was a tragedy and should be treated as such—at least in front of the press."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she says, "the point is, they weren't actually aiming for Natalie. They were aiming for—"

"You," Castle finishes for her. Kate nods.

"Yeah," she affirms, "but the security guards at the event already killed him, so I should be good, but Miss Nervous Nancy here thinks that there's gonna be more."

"It always helps to be safe," Gina defends, "and I'm not taking any chances with your life, not when you're _this close _to earning that Oscar."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Thank you for your deep concern," she says, sarcastically, "but I think I'll be fine on my own."

"Actually," Castle says, "it couldn't hurt to be well-prepared, just until the police get to bottom of this. Until then, I'll provide a low-key security detail."

"I am _not_ walking around with some guy in a monkey suit, whispering commands into an earpiece following me," Kate replies, stubbornly.

"That," Castle says, "is where the low-key comes in. You won't have a man in black following you everywhere; you'll have me."

"And how are you going to disguise yourself?" Kate asks. "As a personal assistant? A fan? A crazed stalker?"

Castle laughs, shaking his head. "No, of course not," he says, "I'll be your boyfriend."

**REVIEWS! Sorry it's so short but there will be another soon to follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Told ya so! **

Chapter Four

"My _boyfriend_?!" Kate exclaims, furrowing her brows.

Castle nods. "Mmhmm," he says, "that way I'll have an excuse to be around you without arising suspicion or embarrassing you."

"_Embarrassing me_?" Kate snorts. "Why would I be embarrassed?"

"I dunno," Castle retorts, "you tell me; why are you so against having a security detail, and a visible one, at that?"

"Because," Kate says, "it's _unnecessary._ And a complete waste of money. The guy who shot at me is already dead. There's no more threat."

"But _why _did he shoot at you?" Castle asks. "Why you, of all people?"

"Probably some sick obsession," Kate replies, "it happens. Last year some guy spent over a thousand dollars to have my face tattooed on his back and then _showed _me at a film shot."

"That's creepy," Castle comments, "but this is different. Somebody tried to _kill _you, Kate, _and _they knew your real name. That fact alone, is cause for concern."

Kate doesn't know what to say to that. It's true that the killer knew her real name, somehow, and only about three people, besides herself, knows it. Well, _four_ now, she thinks as she regards Richard Castle, his penetrating gaze making her spine tingle again.

How could anybody else know her name; she'd been very careful to keep it under wraps ever since she had it legally changed at sixteen, when she'd started modeling, at her parents' urging. Even her license said Lola Banks.

There was no possible way, unless…

"Do you think it could be somebody I know?" she asks.

"It's a possibility," Castle replies, nodding. "Probably somebody who's worked for or with you or maybe an ex who holds some resentment."

Kate shakes her head. "None of them knew my real name," she says. "They all called me Lola. Even my first boyfriend, James, from when I was seventeen."

"You didn't have any boyfriends or friends before your name was changed?" Castle asks.

Kate shakes her head. "I was kind of a dork. Braces, glasses, bad hair, and so on; didn't have many friends to begin with. But the summer after tenth grade, everything changed. I got my braces off, started taking better care of my hair and switched to contacts. An agent spotted me in Times Square and told me I looked gorgeous, gave me her card, and here I am, thirteen years later."

Castle looks at the young woman in front of him and tries to picture a pimply, nerdy-looking teenager, with no friends and considered ugly. He can't.

"Did you go back to school before you started modeling?" he asks. Kate shakes her head.

"I practically begged to be home-schooled and my parents finally agreed, hiring tutors and the likes to help me graduate through mail. I spent the rest of my teen years in a studio, studying literature and precalc in between shoots. No real time for a social life. At least, until I started acting."

"Which you did, effortlessly," Gina comments, smiling proudly at her protégé. Kate smiles back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks, G," she says, quietly. She turns to Castle. "Gina was the one who discovered me in the city, walking and talking with my mother as we laughed and shared a hot pretzel."

Gina nods, smiling. "You had the most beautiful, picture-worthy smile I'd ever seen," she says, "and you still do. Those braces did wonders."

"They better have," Kate grumbles. "It took dad five years to pay for them." She turns to Castle. "He wouldn't allow me to pay for them myself."

Castle laughs. "I understand that," he says. "So, nobody knows your name besides him, your mother, Gina, and me?"

"Him, Gina, you, and Lanie," Kate corrects, hoping he won't bring up the missing person in the list.

"What about your mother?" Castle asks, and Kate sighs.

"My mom is dead," she tells him, leaving no more room to continue that conversation. Castle moves on.

"Who's Lanie?" he asks, changing the subject slightly.

"My best friend," Kate tells him. "Lanie Parish, the fashion designer and my personal stylist."

Castle nods. "And she knows your name?" Kate nods. "Is it possible that she—"

"No," Kate interrupts. "Not possible. She knows how important this secret is and I trust her to keep it."

"Still," Castle says, "I'll have to talk to her about it."

"As my bodyguard," Kate says, "or my boyfriend?" She lifts her eyebrow at him.

"Hmm…good question. I'll just have Javi talk to her."

"Who's Javi?" Kate asks.

"My partner," Castle replies. "Well, one of them. I have two; Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Ryan is back in NYC, with his wife and kids, but Javi currently doesn't have a job to do, so he'll be around shortly."

"_Another_ bodyguard?" Kate asks. "What; is he gonna be my long-lost brother or something?"

Castle laughs. "No, no," he insists, "Javi will be working behind the scenes. Sweeping crowds and questioning suspects—that sort of thing."

"Right…you guys _do _realize that you're not detectives, don't you?"

Castle shrugs. "Close enough," he says. "So, what do you say, Miss Beckett? We won't do this if you really don't want us to; it's all up to you."

That's not exactly true. Even if she says she doesn't want it, Castle and Espo will still sweep and protect her from afar, making sure nobody gets near her. For Gina, of course.

Kate wants to say thanks, but no. She doesn't need two guys hanging around all the time. And a boyfriend—even a fake one—will ruin her party girl image. And her _actual_ love-life.

But one look at Gina and the pout she's giving her and Kate can't find it in herself to say no. After all, Gina has been there for her the last thirteen years, and has done more for Kate than any of her other clients. Because of Kate, Gina didn't even notice Ella Child's descent into substance abuse until it was too late.

Kate owes her at least this much. Also, it didn't hurt that her bodyguard was so…ruggedly handsome. Maybe Kate could have some fun with this, after all.

"Fine," she says, finally, appeasing both Gina and Castle. "I'll do it. But only until we get to the bottom of this whole 'assassination' thing. And if you're going to act like my boyfriend, _please_, for the love of God, do _not _talk to, or even _acknowledge _the press. They're vultures and they'll twist anything you say or _don't _say into something that eventually comes back and bites me in the ass, trust me."

"Duly noted," Castle says, sincerely, and standing. "So when do I start?"

"Now," Gina says, "if you can. You two should go out shopping together or get lunch or something; give them a little something to talk about, you know?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "I'm not going out like _this_," she says, motioning towards her outfit. "And I'm not about to go out with him looking like that…no offense."

"None taken," Castle replies.

Gina shakes her head and pulls out a wad of cash. "Here, then," she groans, "take this and go buy yourself something nice to wear. Kate, you should really go with him."

"No way," Kate replies, firmly, "I look like a mess."

"It's okay," Castle says, "I'm sure polo shirts and khakis will be good enough for Miss Beckett here." He winks at Gina, before turning to Kate, who's glaring at him.

"I'll be right out," she says, stomping back into her room.

**REVIEWS please! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy! I'm sorry for the delay in updating this and all my other stories but sometimes I don't feel like writing for a few days. It happens, unfortunately. But I'm back and I promise I'll update all my other stories in time but I'm super excited about this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Rodeo Drive iss _packed_ with people—as usual. And Kate Beckett—or Lola Banks, to everybody who recognizes her—weaves through the crowd, effortlessly, Castle following her trail like the trained soldier he is, silently and not bumping a single shoulder on the way.

Kate had taken a much longer time than she'd promised to get ready. She'd changed into a dark purple tank top, dark skinny jeans, a letter jacket and a pair of boots with Beckett heels. Her hair is straight now, with a couple of curls here and there, and her face was made up with natural-looking makeup and a pair of sunglasses, looking the part of bored starlet. Castle is carrying her Prada purse for her, playing the part of doting boyfriend very well.

They seem to walk for miles down the street until Kate finally finds the perfect place to stop. And she stops suddenly, causing Castle to run into her and nearly knock her over, but he catches her around the waist, laughing.

"Sorry, Honey," he says, loudly enough for passersby to hear. Kate rolls her eyes, thankfully hidden by her sunglasses, and gives him a fake smile.

"It's okay, Babe," she says, a little too chipperly, "let's go in!" She pulls him into the small boutique after her, her small hand around only about half of his large fingers. Castle allows himself to be pulled, smiling as the action reminds him of his daughter. He make a mental note to call Alexis later and give her notice of where he would be in case she needed him.

As they enter the store, Castle's eyes have to make the adjustment from light to dark. The small store's windows are tinted and the lighting is very dim. The main room is moderately-sized and there are about half a dozen mannequins showing off the store's latest pieces. They are all gorgeous and come in all different sizes, which probably broadens their clientele.

"Lanie!" Kate calls, as she steps towards the door to the back room, letting go of Castle's hand in the process. "Sweetie, you here?"

A beautiful black woman comes through the door, with her hair in a curly up 'do and a toddler hanging off her hip. "Oh hey, Lola dear!" she exclaims, smiling brightly as she kisses Kate's cheek.

"Hey, Lu," Kate replies, hugging her, before smiling down at the little boy perched on her side. "Hi, Michael; you look very dapper today," she coos, kissing the boy's curly hair. He is wearing a white button down, a dark gray vest, and matching slacks. His feet are encased in shiny black shoes and he has on a dark red bow tie. He smiles up at her and his mother laughs.

"My babies all gotta look fine," Lu replies. "Speaking of, my Lanie ain't here; she's off in her studio working on some new gown for another client and she don't want to be disturbed until she's done. Why? What do you need, doll?"

"My…_boyfriend_," Kate says, testing out the word as she tilts her head towards Castle—who is admiring an elegant-looking gown on the other side of the store—and rolling her eyes, "needs to _seriously _update his look. You got anything in his size?"

Lu eyes the man, giving a long, slow whistle. "Damn, baby," she says, "where'd you find him?"

"The army," Kate replies, nonchalantly.

"No kidding?" Kate shakes her head. "Hmm, I gotta get me one of them; instead of my lazy ass husband."

Kate laughs. "How is Tom, by the way?" she asks.

"I still haven't been able to kill him, if that's what you mean," Lu replies. Kate rolls her eyes and shook her head, before turning to Castle.

"Derrick!" she exclaims, using the name they'd agreed on. "Come here, uh, Sweetie; I want you to meet a friend of mine." Castle nods, walking over to them and smiling at Lu. "Derrick," Kate says, "this is Lula Belle Parish Armstrong. Lu, this is my boyfriend, Derrick Storm."

Castle offers his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Pleasure's all mine, Darlin'," Lu replies, "really. And you can just call me Lu. None of that Ma'am stuff or you'll make me feel old."

Castle nods. "I can relate to that," he replies. "I don't like being called Ma'am, either."

Lu cackles, shaking her head. "He's funny," she says to Kate, "good pick, Lola, dear." Kate grins, rolling her eyes. The baby on Lu's hip giggles too, though he probably has no idea why. Castle smiles at him.

"And who's this dashing little man?" he asks, giving the boy a little wave.

"This is my baby boy," Lu replies, "Michael Wilson Armstrong. Cutest little baby you ever seen, huh?" She gazes adoringly at the chubby toddler. Castle nods.

"Yeah," he says, "reminds me a little of my own—" Kate elbows him in the side and gives him a glare. He glares right back at her, trying not to show his pain. "_Niece_," he finishes. "She was adorable at that age."

"Aren't they all?" Lu sighs. "They grow up so fast, don't they? My little Lanie was just a baby messing around with a sewing machine, just yesterday it seems. Now she's got her own label, three stores, and a bunch of famous clients. My, how far we've come."

"Excuse me," Castle says, "but you're Lanie's mother?"

Lu shakes her head. "I'm her older sister. We've got six other siblings, as well. I'm the eldest; Lanie's the youngest. Our parents died when she was two and so I've pretty much raised her. She might as well be my baby."

Castle nods. "That can be pretty rough, I imagine; having to take care of a child—or children—when you're so young."

Lu nods. "It can be, but I know I've raised them all right. My brothers run a law firm in New York; two of our sisters have become doctors—one a surgeon and the other an oncologist—and another is a pathologist for the FBI. So, all in all, I did good. Now I can settle down with my own babies. Michael here is my fourth—and last, hopefully."

"Sounds like you've done very well for yourself," Castle says, smiling. "Do you work here with Lanie?"

Lu nods. "Mmhmm," she says, "my baby sister took us in after the flood in New Orleans took away our house. We were only supposed to stay until we got back on our feet, but we found ourselves a nice place here and I helped Lanie open this store about five years ago, so we stayed."

Castle nods. "As long as you're happy," he says, "and your children are safe and sound; that's all that really matters."

Lu smiles, turning to Kate. "I like this one," she says, "where'd you find him again?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "Hands off, sister," she says, "he's mine. And you've got your own to worry about."

"My own can go back to New Orleans and drown for all the help he lends around here. That lazy fool hasn't had work in three years and he's starting to grate on my nerves. I am two seconds away from throwing his lazy ass _out_."

"You love Tom too much to kick him out," Kate replies, coolly.

"Love makes us stupid, Lo," Lu replies. "Just remember that." She turns to Castle. "Now how about we go get you some nice clothes so you can look as good as my Michael here?"

Castle nods. "Lead the way," he says.

Lu nods and hands Michael off to Kate. "Make sure he don't run around too much. He ripped a nine-hundred dollar dress last week and Lanie nearly strangled him." Kate nods.

"Understood," she says. "He's not going _anywhere._" Lu nods, knowing that she can trust the younger woman and makes her way to the men's side of the store with Castle in tow, asking him questions about his size and preferences.

Kate watches as Lu leads him around, placing clothes in his arms and letting him choose between certain items, before shoving him into a dressing room and motioning Kate to come and sit with her as they wait for him to model his new clothes.

"This is the best part," Lu comments, as Kate joins her. "Like a butterfly transforming, Lanie always says." She takes Michael back in her arms and forces the squirming child to sit still with a single look, to Kate's amusement.

When Castle finally walks out, Kate's eyes widen. This time, it's noticeable as the sunglasses had been pushed up to reveal her eyes.

He's dressed in a pair of form-fitting jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt, and a brown leather jacket. The clothes look pretty casual and would probably look normal on anybody else, but on him they just look…right. His muscles are clearly defined through the soft, thin material of the shirt and the jeans look molded to his body, while the jacket looks like it may have been altered to fit him perfectly, despite the fact that it's right off the rack.

"Whoa," Kate breathes, looking at Lu, "how did you do that?"

Lu laughs. "Wasn't me," she said. "You've got Lanie to thank for that. Boy looks even finer, if that's possible. Go try on the next outfit, Baby," Lu instructs Castle and he nods, going off to do so.

The next outfit looks just as good as the first, if not better. It's a sweater this time, still casual, but also made of thin material that shows off the muscles in his arms. The jeans are faded and fit just as well as the last pair. Kate nods in approval.

"That's a yes," she says. "Next outfit."

The next one seems to fit him the best; a dark purple dress shirt, and charcoal grey suit, with a white and purple silk tie to complete it. Kate's heart seems to pump harder when she sees him and her cheeks flood with heat as her thoughts take on a decidedly inappropriate turn.

"Not bad," she says, trying to seem nonchalant, but Castle's eyes brighten slightly and she knows that he sees the effect he has on her, but knows that he also wouldn't act on it; he's probably too professional for that. "Next."

The last outfit suits him well and could possibly make up his image for the duration of their time together; a simple graphic tee—with Lanie's signature on it—and a pair of fashionably ripped jeans. If he were to just let his facial hair grow out a little more, he'd look the ruggedly handsome type—a kind of casual, fashionably-dressed, nonchalant guy. He would probably be the new heartthrob and girls would most likely throw themselves at him, uncaring that the only reason he was even famous because he was her arm candy. Kate finds she's okay with that, though something deep inside is annoyed at the thought of other women trying to claim him.

She tries to ignore that part as she smiles at him. "Perfect," she says, "now all we need is a few new pairs of shoes and we're done…for now."

**I really love that you're all loving this story so far. Please REVIEW!**

**Also, congrats to Stana Katic for winning the PCA and to Castle, as well! Three years in a row, guys!**

**P. S: For anybody who is interested, I am making a birthday video for Stana Katic, which I will be accepting fan clips for until April 19****th****, the week before her birthday. If you would like to contribute, all you have to do is make a video of you ATPing or blowing her a kiss or just saying happy birthday and send it to me. The video can only be up to ten seconds long, but I recommend making it shorter, because I'm now expecting a LOT of contributions and I don't want it to be too long.**

**You can send your vid or picture (if you'd rather take a pic to add) to cv1494 at aol dot com. All will be edited one week before Stana's birthday, so anything sent after the 19****th**** of April will not be accepted. I hope y'all spread the word about this. Let's make Stana's birthday really special.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so for those of you who follow me on Tumblr (I'm cassbones, for those of you who don't) you know that I had planned on updating last night but because I hadn't slept very well and had to be up at 7 AM to go to class and then introduced my friend to the wonderful world of Castle via a six hour marathon, I didn't get home until 7 PM and then I had to do a writing assignment for homework and take a shower and by 9 PM I was practically drooling and then I fell asleep on my laptop and well…you get the point. But here it is, now. This has been running through my head for weeks now. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"Did we really need _all _those shoes?"Castle asks as they enter Kate's villa later that afternoon. Both sets of arms are loaded down with shopping bags and Castle's are practically limp at his side. These weigh more than the dumbbell he uses to exercise.

Kate, however, doesn't seem to have an issue with her bags. She places them down in the living room, instructing Castle to do the same. "Of _course_ we need them!" she exclaims. "You need at least one pair to go with each outfit. You need your dress shoes, your casual kicks, sneakers for running, sandals for the beach; comfortable shoes for when we're walking around town…you need a lot of shoes, basically. _Especially_ when you're famous."

"But I'm not the famous one," Castle retorts.

"But you're 'dating' the famous one," Kate replies, throwing in air quotes, "and as a fashion icon, I would never be seen in public with a guy that dresses the way you dress."

"Gee," Castle deadpans, "thanks."

Kate laughs and winks at him, before unzipping her boots and flopping down on the couch, stretching out her legs and finally allowing herself to relax. Castle watches her with interest, placing his bags next to hers and taking a seat on a large, comfy easy chair.

"So," Castle says, "tell me a bit about yourself?"

Kate peeks one eye open. "Like what?" she asks.

"Like…I dunno," Castle says. "But we're supposedly dating, so don't you think we should know a little more about each other? Just in case we're asked questions or something."

"The only answer you have to know," Kate says, "is 'no comment'."

"Still," Castle says, "I'd like to at least know what your favorite color is."

"Purple," Kate replies, smartly. "Are we done now?"

"No," Castle retorts. "Mine's blue, by the way. How about a game of 20Q? We both ask what we really want to know and we each get two vetoes. And we both have to answer each question presented. Deal?"

Kate sighs, glancing up at him with a bored expression. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Castle shakes his head, firmly. "Didn't think so. Okay," she says, sitting up. "You first."

Castle grins boyishly and rubs his hands together. "Alright," he says, "where to begin….? Do you have any pets?"

"Do you see any pets?" Kate retorts.

"No, but this is just a rental," Castle points out. "You live in New York most of the time; how do I know there's not a small animal there waiting for your return?"

"You got me there," Kate laughs. "Yeah, I have a dog. His name is Royal; he's a retriever. I wanted to bring him along but it would have been pointless since I'm only here for that stupid award show that never even happened. What about you? Any pets?"

"Not unless you count my daughter Alexis," Castle replies. Kate snorts, shaking her head and Castle takes note of the adorable sound. "No pets," he says, "I'm always too busy to take care of them. We had a fish once, Moby, but he died within a week."

"That must have been devastating," Kate teases.

"It was," Castle retorts, "I'd grown so attached to my little goldfish, may he rest in peace."

Kate laughs. "Anyway," she says, "onto question two; you got any siblings?"

Castle shakes his head. "Nope. Just me and my mom growing up…and about twenty or so guys in and out...that sounded dirtier than I intended it to."

Kate is practically rolling, she's laughing so hard. Castle just shudders, trying to rid himself of the disturbing thoughts.

Finally, when she sobers, Kate answers her own question. "I…I don't have any siblings, either," she gasps. "My parents sort of decided that one kid was enough, especially after I flushed my father's favorite watch."

Castle pictures a tiny Kate Beckett, stumbling around on toddler legs and wreaking havoc. He can see it. He tries to hide his smile as he asks the next question.

"What was your first job in the business?" he asks. The question is vague enough that it can apply to him as well.

"Modeling for some catalogue," Kate replies. "I figured it would be easier than waitressing. Things just sort of…took off after that."

"And Lola Banks was born," Castle says, nodding. "Nice. I started as a bodyguard for some Ambassador's daughter at a private school in Manhattan and moved on from there."

"Pretty nice gig," Kate comments. "But if your clients see you in the magazines—which they eventually will—won't your cover be blown?"

Castle shook his head. "Confidentiality Agreements," Castle replies. "We make every client sign them. It states that not one of them is to reveal my identity in the case of an incidental meeting. They can spread the word about our Security Firm, but they are not to reveal what we look like or what our names are to anybody or they risk being sued."

"Diplomatic Immunity," Kate retorts.

"Only protects them from being prosecuted in the case of a broken law," Castle replies, easily. "It will not get them out of a legally bound contract."

"Smart," Kate replies, obviously impressed. "My turn, now. Where do you live when you're not on assignment?"

"Manhattan," Castle informs her. "I was born and raised all over New York City, so it seemed only fitting that I would stay there."

Kate nods. "Me too," she says, "as you already know. I own a loft on the Upper East Side."

"Ooh, the Trophy Wife District," Castle teases. "Lucky you."

Kate rolls her eyes. "That's not even the half of it," she groans. "The husbands are total pervs who expect you to swoon over their successful business endeavors and wads of cash." She shudders. "So creepy."

Castle frowns at this information, suddenly feeling the urge to fly all the way to New York and give these 'pervy dads' a piece of his mind…and fists. But he tamps down his anger and asks the next question.

"What was your childhood like?" he asks. "It couldn't have been easy, from what you've already told me."

"Not in the least," Kate replies. "I was a grade-A dork as a kid. I loved Sci-fi, dressed like a boy, and was never able to keep my nose out of books or my head out of the clouds. Plus, I wasn't exactly the best-looking kid."

"I find that hard to believe," Castle replies, sincerely.

Kate tries hard not to blush. "Well, thanks," she says, "but they don't call it Ugly Duckling Syndrome for nothing."

"I had a touch of that myself," he replies, smiling as if looking off in the distance.

"You?" Kate smirks. "Really?" Castle nods.

"Really," he says. "I was that weird kid who made up all kinds of convoluted stories to make people like him more, but all it did was make people laugh and point and stay as far away as possible."

"Aw," Kate says, frowning, "really?"

Castle nods, pouting. "Kids are jerks," he says. Kate snorts.

"Couldn't have said it better," she says, grinning at him, a slight twinkle in her eye.

Their eyes remain locked for a full minute before Castle finally realizes what he's doing and breaks contact, clearing his throat.

"So," he says, "onto question four, then…"

**REVIEWS please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I like this story so I'm reblogging this story, okay? Okay. Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Kate can't breathe. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she is gasping for air, her hands pressed to her stomach as her body shakes…with laughter.

"Y-you can't be serious!" she practically squeaks, nearly falling out of her seat in the effort to control herself. Castle's laughing too, but perhaps a little less…hysterical than Kate. Tears stream down his cheeks, nonetheless.

He nods. "Oh yeah," he says, chuckling, "for three whole days she ran around waving a wand at random people on the street and calling out the names of spells she'd learned from that book, trying to lift people off the ground and start fires. The only thing I could convince her off was that she had the ability to turn our houselights on and off at will. She had no idea I was always sitting by the switch!" He bursts into laughter at that and Kate joins him, holding her aching sides and trying to remember how to breathe.

"Oh God…" she sighs as they both start to calm down. "What was the question again?"

Castle chuckles. "I don't even remember, but it was number eighteen, I think."

"That means it's your turn, big guy," Kate says, smirking.

Castle thoinks for only a moment, before deciding and asking his question, very cautiously. "What happened to your mother?" he asks. Something flashes behind Kate's eyes and Castle catches a glimpse of it before she is able to look away.

"I told you," she says, her voice harder than it had been a couple seconds ago. "She died; end of story."

"But _how_?" Castle asks, pushing. "That's all I want to know—you don't have to elaborate if you don't want to…"

Kate sighs, takes a deep breath and…

"Murder," she answers, with an air of finality. "And since that question doesn't apply to both of us, what happened to your _father?_"

Castle shrugs. "Hell if I know," he says. "I never met the man."

"Really?" Castle nods. "Wow," Kate breathes. "What's that like?"

"Nuh-uh-uh," Castle replies, shaking his head, stubbornly. "Same rules apply; I don't have to elaborate if you don't."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Fine," she says. "Next question, then…" Suddenly, her eyes flash with mischief and she leans forward. "Who was your last lay?"

"My last _what_?" Castle asks, confused.

"You know," Kate snorts, "the last person you had sex with? Who was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Castle replies, coolly.

"Who said anything about kissing?" Kate retorts, smirking.

"Cute," Castle says, sarcastically. "Fine. Uh…" he has to think about it for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Beth!"

"Beth who?" Kate replies, quirking her eyebrow.

"That's confidential," Castle says, cockily.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Whatever," she says. "My last time was with…Damien? Is that right? Hmm…"

"Who's Damien?" Castle asks, feeling a surge of…something he cannot really describe, but it's not pleasant.

Kate shrugs. "Guy I met at a premiere a couple of months ago. Haven't seen him since."

"Romantic."

"I know, right?" Kate giggles. "Well that's it for 20Q," she says, standing up. "I'm gonna go order some Thai for dinner; you want some?"

"Sure," Castle says, giving her his order. "I'll just be in my room, making a few calls," he informs her. "I haven't spoken to Alexis in what feels like _forever._ And I gotta find out when Espo can come in."

Kate nods. "I have to call Gina and find out if they're rescheduling the damn Award show. If I'm here long enough I can even have Royal flown in." Castle nods, picking up all of his bags before waddling into his room. Kate watches him with a grin; who knew such a tough-looking guy would be such a goof?

She snaps out of her thoughts when her phone rings and she sees that it's Gina.

She laughs and picks up. "I was just about to call you," she says, in lieu of an answer. Then she frowns. "A week? They're giving her family only _a week _to mourn the loss of their only daughter? What dicks?" She sighs. She never liked Nat, but she would never wish murder on anybody. Her eyes suddenly widen. "_What_? They want _me_ to give her eulogy? But I _hated _her! Gail knows that!" She listens, her eyes narrowing. "Well the press can go _fuck _themselves! I'm not giving a eulogy just because they think it'll look good! Gina…" she groans, ''alright, _fine_! When's the funeral? Yeah, I'll have it ready by then. Okay, fine. Hey, before you go; can you arrange for Royal to be sent here? _Why_? Because I miss my fucking dog; _that's _why! Gina, get me my dog or you can forget about the eulogy." Kate grins, victoriously. "'Kay, thanks," she says, sweetly. "Seeya later."

She smiles as she hangs up before dialing for Thai. "Hey, Sue," she greets, "It's Lola. Can I get the usual? Oh, and double it. Yes, I have company. _NO_, you may not know who it is. A girl's gotta have her privacy, Sue." She laughs. "Okay, see you in twenty."

Hanging up the phone, she slides it into her pocket and looks around at the empty little house. She can hear Castle's mumbles from his bedroom, but she can't exactly make out the words. They're excited and happy, she knows that much. She thinks about knocking and just hanging out with him for the next half hour but decides against it; she's not about to ruin his happiness.

Instead, she picks up her shopping bags and brings them into her bedroom, deciding that she might as well put them away before the food gets there.

X_X

Castle's room is simple, with a full-sized bed, a simple black dresser and nightstand, and tiny desk with a drawer. He enters the room, throwing all the bags on his bed, and closing the door gently before sitting at the desk and taking his cell phone out. He dials a familiar number and puts it to his ear.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end answers.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he greets, smiling.

"Hi, Dad!" his daughter's chipper voice says back. "How's L.A?"

"Exciting," Castle replies. "I've already been all over Rodeo Drive and my arms are sore from all the shopping."

"She's already making you carry her things?" Alexis asks, and he can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Actually, they were _my_ shopping bags," Castle retorts. "Apparently, your old dad isn't as snazzy a dresser as he thought he was."

"Are you really surprised when you use words like 'snazzy'?" Alexis teases.

"Hey!" he laughs. "No making fun! I've had one hell of a day."

"Dad, all you did was go shopping with a celebrity and you make it sound as if you've just escaped death!"

"Aren't those one and the same?" Castle retorts and he can practically see Alexis's eyes roll. He laughs. "Sorry, Pumpkin, but somebody has to tell Miss Be-Banks that celebrities are supposed to travel via limousine—not by foot."

"Big baby," Alexis teases.

"You can't see this but I am sticking my tongue out at you right now," Caste says gruffly, but teasingly. Alexis giggles and it's music to his ear; always has been. "So how's school going?" Castle asks.

"Great!" Alexis exclaims. "We dissected a pig fetus the other day!"

"That sounds…nice," Castle replies, grimacing. "Do anything…I dunno, _fun_?"

Alexis laughs. "There was a party last weekend."

"Ooh," Castle comments, "did you get wonderfully drunk and pass out in the bushes?"

"You are the only dad I know who would be proud of that," Alexis laughs, "but no. I went for an hour, mingled, and then went back to my dorm."

"Meet any nice girls?" Castle asks.

"I met one named Sheila," Alexis says. "She's really hot and she has a piercing on her—"

"Whoa! TMI! TMI!"

"What? I was gonna say on her tongue," Alexis laughs. "Geez, Dad! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm trying to, but that's very hard when I'm thinking of college."

"You never even _went _to college," Alexis reminds him.

"But I've heard plenty of stories," Castle says, remembering…

"Dad!" Alexis calls.

"What?" Castle snaps out of his daze.

"I asked what Lola was like."

"Lola who?"

"Lola _Banks_; your client? What's she like?"

"Oh, she's nice," Castle replies. "Really big sweetheart. Kind of sarcastic, too; just like you."

"Hey!" Alexis laughs.

"I think you two would get along," Castle says.

"I hope so," Alexis replies. "She's kinda hot."

"'Kinda' doesn't even _begin _to describe it," Castle laughs. "But, Sweetie," he says, "she's also straight."

"Give it time," Alexis replies, cockily. "She hasn't met me yet."

Castle practically chokes on his tongue and Alexis laughs. "Maybe I should reset the parental controls on your computer," he says.

Alexis scoffs. "_Please_," she snorts, "I had to set the parental controls on _your_ computer, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Castle says, remembering. "By the way—"

"No," Alexis shuts him down before he can even begin.

"Fine," he huffs, "see if you get anymore cookies in your next care package."

Alexis laughs. "I'll talk to you later, Dad," she says, "I've got a big test coming up and I seriously need to study."

"Alright, Pumpkin," he says, "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Alexis says, before hanging up. Castle grins, shaking his head; sometimes he thought they might be too comfortable with each other.

He makes his next call to Espo and they arrange for a flight the next day. He would question Lanie as a PI and deduce if she was possibly the one that spilt Kate's secret, but Castle highly doubts it. Despite not having met Lanie herself, he can tell by Kate's trust in her that Lanie wouldn't let something so important past her lips.

No, he thinks, it has to be somebody else; somebody from Kate's past.

But whom?

He has no time to think about it as there's a knock at his door almost the second he hangs up with Javi.

"Come in," he says, turning towards the door. Kate's head pops in and she holds up a brown paper bag.

"Dinner," she says and he nods, standing and following her out through the kitchen.

They set up and eat in silence, each sipping from a bottle of beer as they struggle with chopsticks. The silence is comforting, however and neither cares enough to break it.

Castle, however, cannot help but study the young woman in front of him. At first glance, she would seem just like any woman her age; youthful, fun-loving, cocky and confident, a tad bit serious…but there's something else there, too. Something that he's almost certain she holds back—maybe far too often to be healthy.

And though he knows it's none of his business, he can't help but be curious about it. Because, whatever it is, it might be the key to finding Kate's would-be murderer.

And, perhaps, even her mother's.

**REVIEWS!**

**Also, I'm sorry if I don't reply to your reviews but I really don't have enough time to sit and tap out a reply to all of them. I barely have the time to update all my stories. So, sorry for that. But feel free to message me on Tumblr (cassbones) and I'll try to answer all your questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baa-aack! And guess who's turning twenty tomorrow =D**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Castle wakes to a knock on his door. Well, actually, it's more like a quick rapping before the door opens and he has just enough time to turn his head before Kate steps in, her gaze running, appreciatively over his form.

"Can I help you?" Castle asks, groggily, pulling his blanket over his bare torso. Kate bites her lip, nodding, but more out of arousal then nervousness.

"Uh…yeah," she says, trying to remember why she came in here in the first place. "I just needed to tell you that we have to go to the airport at around noon; Royal's coming in today with my walker."

Castle nods. "Okay," he says, closing his eyes again. "What time is it now?"

Kate checks her watch—and Castle realizes, for the first time, that she is completely dressed—and says, "It's about a quarter to nine."

Castle groans. "What are you doing up so early?" he grumbles into his pillow and Kate laughs.

"Yoga," she replies, placing a hand on her hip. "You should join me sometime; it'll make your mornings a little more bearable."

"That's what coffee is for," Castle replies, before lifting his head. "Speaking of…"

Kate rolls her eyes. "Coffee machine's on the counter and I have those little single packets; help yourself." Castle offers her a sleepy smile before lifting himself up and Kate finds her gaze riveted to his rippling back muscles as they flex to his movement, practically drooling as he stands—only wearing a pair of low-riding sweatpants—and stretches out his arms. Castle catches her out of the corner of his eye and grins inwardly, before grabbing an old tshirt and throwing it on, much to Kate's disappointment.

"Come on," he says, guiding her out of his bedroom, "I'll make us both a cup."

Kate smiles gratefully at him, preceding him into the kitchen and taking a seat at the counter, resting her chin on her hands as she watches him—or rather _his ass_—as he sets to work making them coffee. As he does, he talks.

"So how long have you had Royal?" he asks.

"Uh…he'll be six this November and I've had him since he was about eight weeks old," Kate informs him with a soft smile.

Castle smiles at her over his shoulder. "Sounds like a great friendship." Kate nods.

"He's the best. I've got him well-trained; you oughta see his tricks. He does this one thing with a Frisbee. It's hysterical." Kate goes on and on about her beloved pet as Castle listens, smiling as he makes their coffee. She gets so animated when she talks about her dog, her hands waving all over the place as her face is nearly split in two by her smile. It's adorable.

Castle sets a cup of coffee down in front of her and she murmurs a thanks as she continues to make him laugh about the time puppy Royal mistook his bowl for a bed and ended up sleeping in his dog food. As Castle laughs, she pauses to take a sip of her coffee and her eyes widen. It occurs to her, momentarily, that she hadn't even told him how she took her coffee, and yet, he'd chosen her favorite—non-fat vanilla with skim—without even asking her to be sure.

How did he do that?

Kate realizes that he's staring at her, probably hoping that she'll continue with her stories…so she does.

By the time 11 rolls around and they have to stop talking—and laughing—and leave to make it to the airport on time. They separate, heading to their own bedrooms to get dressed—brushing arms on the way—and Castle's out a good ten minutes before Kate practically falls out of her bedroom, dressed to the nines in a pair of tight skinny jeans, a loose-fitting top that hangs over her shoulders, and a pair of 'Beckett-heeled' boots, as well as a hat and sunglasses on her head. He sees that she dabbed on some lip gloss but he can't tell if she bothered to do her eyes.

"Ready!" Kate exclaims, strutting to the front closet and grabbing a canvas bag, making sure her wallet is inside before closing it up and looking to Castle expectantly—and slyly eying him up and down. He's wearing the sweater she got him the day before and a pair of faded jeans, as well as the Nikes she bought him. He has a pair of sunglasses perched on his head, as well as a bulge in his…

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Kate teases, with a flirty grin, her tongue poking out between her teeth. Castle fights to keep from blushing and he rolls his eyes.

"The former," he replies, easily. "Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"With _this _economy," Kate says, "what are ya gonna do?" She laughs. "Come on, Pookie; time to face the world." She grabs his hand, surprising him, and pulls him out the door, where they're assaulted by dozens of paparazzi. Kate rolls her eyes as they bombard her with questions, attempting to block her way to her Mercedes.

"Don't you dicks have anything better to do?" she growls, holding tightly to her 'beau'.

"Oh, come on, Lola!" one of them, a tiny man with an annoyingly squeaky voice, says. "Don't be like that! We just wanna know who your new boy toy is."

"Well too fucking bad," Kate hisses at him. "That's none of your fucking business. Now get off my fucking lawn before I turn on the sprinklers and ruin your nice cameras!"

"That's destruction of property!" somebody from the back of the groups cries.

"Yeah, and you're trespassing on mine!" Kate yells back. "I can afford a lawsuit; can you?"

Suddenly, they all back off, moving towards the street and planting themselves firmly on the sidewalk. Kate and Castle are able to make their way into the car, where Kate takes a moment to sit behind the wheel and breathe. Castle looks at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Kate takes a deep breath.

"I just wish," she says, "that sometimes, I could just…you know what? Never mind; I'm fine. Let's just go."

Castle wants desperately to ask her what she was going to say but he can already tell from her stature that she'd not in a particularly giving mood, so he lets it go…for now.

Without another word, Kate fastens her seatbelt, turns on the car, and backs swiftly out of the driveway, barely looking because she really doesn't care if she runs one of those invasive bastards over, anyhow.

Then they're gone.

X_x

Kate's like a little girl when they get to the airport, practically skipping out of their car on their way to meet the plane. She bounces on her feet at the correct Kate, a smile permanently etched on her face. Castle watches her and thinks about when Alexis was little on Christmas morning; no matter how little they had, he always tried to make it special for her. That's how Kate looks right now; like a six-year-old on Christmas morning, waiting for Santa's gifts.

Suddenly, people are flooding out of the gate where Kate's private jet has landed, as well as a couple other commercial flights. She stands practically on her tiptoes to see over the heads of business men and women and Castle very nearly picks her up, but then she squeals and her arms start waving wildly. He looks in the direction she's staring and sees a tiny Asian woman with a carry on rolling bag, a duffle bag, and a beautiful golden retriever, who starts straining against the leash the second his eyes meet Kate's. She kneels and pats her knee, beckoning to him and the tiny woman lets go of his leash, allowing the dog to fly towards Kate, weaving between all the people.

She embraces him like a long lost relative, allowing him to lick her face as she laughs and Castle can't help but snap a quick photo on his phone.

This is the real Kate Beckett, he thinks. The girl who's best friend is her dog, who's happy and sweet and damn near childlike, who would get on her knees in an airport just to embrace an animal. A girl who doesn't care too much about her appearance or what people think of her; a girl who's just happy to be around the ones she loves.

That's the kind of girl he'd like to be friends with, he thinks. And maybe something more…

He shakes his head. Those thoughts are dangerous; he can't think about her that way. He's her bodyguard and she's his client. That's all their relationship is—if you could even call it that. It's more like a…partnership? Yeah, that sounds good; they're in this together, trying to make sure she stays safe. So they're partners; that's it.

Just partners.

**REVIEWS make me happy!**


End file.
